goanimatecommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucky Star Kingdom
The Lucky Star Kingdom (らき☆すた王国 Raki Suta Ōkoku) is a kingdom in Magical Girl Team Lucky Star that is under the rule of Konata Izumi. It is shielded under a large glass dome off the east coast of Japan. History The now-dead king and queen, who were both sorcerers found a big piece of land in the Pacific Ocean, and decided to build the kingdom there. The queen's sorcery formed the kingdom, while the king's building sorcery formed the castle grounds. One day, one strong rain hit the kingdom, but thanks to the queen's sorcery, the damage was undone like it never happened. One week, the king and the queen got sick thanks a lot to Team Ankoku's Blanka Killer Virus. The week later it happened, the virus successfully killed both of them, and the kingdom's monarch was presumed dead, until a bishoujo known as Konata Izumi came to the kingdom and Minami said that the kingdom must be reformed and that Konata's parents can take over the kingdom's monarch. And thus, it became what is it today. Culture Cinema The Lucky Star Kingdom was the birth to Minecraftian fairy tales presented by the inhabitants of the kingdom. The very first story written there was The Girl and the Difficult Task, which followed the story of a girl who must achieve straight A's throughout her first year in high school. The tale was an initial success and was adapted into a film produced by Drillimation Studios. The very first tale that featured Konata was Princess Konata Saves Her Grandfather ''which followed the story of Konata who had to save her grandfather from the clutches of Team Ankoku. The tale was influental and sparked popularity in Minecraftian fairy tales. Fashion The signature piece of clothing worn in the Lucky Star Kingdom is Minecraftian gown, which was designed by the former king and queen, and became popular among girls in the 1960s. The gown can be decorated with anything they want, such as jewels and tiaras, jackets and crowns, etc. Arts The very first thing that confronts guests is the stained glass painting of Konata Izumi. The painting inspired guests to spark up the Minecraftian Art Tradition. Overview The Lucky Star Kingdom is a recurring kingdom that appears throughout the anime and the ''Super Smash Keyboards series of fighting games. In GoAnimateLand, the kingdom appears as a meet-and-greet attraction that is set underwater. At the very first episode of Magical Girl Team Lucky Star, Konata was given a chance to visit the kingdom and discuss about Konata and her parents being able to take over the kingdom's monarch after the apparent death of the former king and queen. After Soujirou and Kanata Izumi take over the kingdom's king and queen, Konata becomes the new Fuhrer and is able to make new plans and develop new spells, while trying to avoid falling against Wataru's lustrous antics. A way of getting to the kingdom is through transportation and gondola ride through either the Izumi, Hiiragi, or Takara residence. Konata had the Drillimation Company develop a gondola system to get to and from the kingdom. King Empty Jay has made numerous attempts to attack the kingdom and capture Konata. He has failed many times in history. Igor visited the kingdom a few times and met Konata and the others. Quotes Konata Finds Out Team Ankoku Attacked the Lucky Star Kingdom (As Kanata overview the current events, Susumu shows up.) Kanata: There was a recent Team Ankoku all-out attack on the Lucky Star Kingdom. What they did was steal one half of the backlot's storage supply building, including a few pills, and the machine used to make them. Konata: Just build a new one, and put up a security system. Soujirou: Konata, the entire building was destroyed in the attack. Sadly, we can't do anything about it. Konata: (In a quiet voice) Anyone who is not my apprentice please leave the room. Konata Breaks the Base Konata: Silence, I'm now going to plan. Soujirou: Konata, what's your plan against Team Ankoku? Konata: We will find the hidden Team Ankoku base that Minami just found and steal everything from there. And once we compromise the base, it will be made history. Soujirou: How will you do this? Konata: You will drive us over to their base and Tsukasa will blow up the security system. Kagami: I hope the grunts there don't notice us, because we'll be doomed if they see us. Konata: Fine, I will have you kill the grunts before we take compromise the base. Kanata: Konata, I don't think doing this will destroy the base! Konata: Dang it mom, why don't you think this will work!? Soujirou: I think the base will contact Dr. Manhole if you compromise it! Konata: Well, it will work! We will destroy the security system before we compromise it! Miyuki: But how? Konata: That's easy. The power of my electric staff can humiliate security systems before they see me or anyone else. That's all for the plan! You may now leave. Miyuki: Awwww. Konata and Friends Escape Team Ankoku Prison Konata: All right, we got the loot, now to - (Stops, sees Dr. Manhole mad with shock on her face). Miyuki: Konata, I think we better turn around (Konata attacks Dr. Manhole with her electric staff). Konata: He may have gotten us arrested, but no. Tsukasa: Phew! That was close! Let's keep goi- (Keel, Eguri, and Kowars shoot shadow cuff at the girls) Keel: STOP MOVING WHERE YOU ARE! You are under arrest! Konata: But, what we did?! Keel: C'mon, you're coming in! (Keel puts the girls to sleep and leviates them into his semi. After 15 minutes fly by, Konata wakes up feeling drowsy.) Konata: Ugh, where am I!? (Konata notices the other girls are asleep.) You've got to be kidding me! (Konata wakes Kagami up.) Kagami, wake up! Kagami: Ugh, what now? Konata: Wake up Miyuki while I wake up Tsukasa! (Konata and Kagami both wake up Tsukasa and Miyuki at the same time) Miyuki: What is this place? Tsukasa: We have to get out of here! (Tsukasa tries blasting the wall, but it doesn't work.) Huh? Kagami: I know where they are taking us - to Team Ankoku Prison! Category:Drillimation